Life Goes On: The Next Step For Jacob And Renesmee
by GreekGeek97
Summary: Set in 2013, this is the start of Renesmee and Jacob's story. Ness is almost at her 7th birthday and will stop growing. Find out how Ness is coping at high school? How will Ness take to meeting Rebecca for the first time? Please Read and Review. Facebook Page (without spaces) - www . facebook . com/pages/Life-Goes-On-The-Next-Step-For-Jacob-And -Renesmee/491894864204863?ref hl
1. So Much Drama

**A/N**

**Ok, now I know I haven't finished my other story 'Back for Revenge' but I really wanted to do this so here goes! I want this story to be a bit more laid back and more life-like, there won't be ACTION, ACTION, ACTION! Well… not in this book. I would like to continue this as a series so each reviewer will be cherished for many books to come.**

**I would love reviews and accept constrictive criticisms, but please no flames. =D**

Chapter 1 – So Much Drama

3rd Person

31st May 2013

'_He Loved Me. He Loved Me, but He Doesn't Anymore, and it's Not the End of the World.' Jennifer Welner._

Ness was awoken by a sudden burst of bright light coming through the window of her bedroom. She groaned at the sudden appearance of the light. Then she realized… it's SUNNY… in FORKS!

This was very rare.

Her phone buzzed from the table next to her. It was Jake, her boyfriend of 9 months.

'_**Just got bac from patrol! Gonna have a couple hours sleep! Me and the guys are goin 2 the beach l8r! U wanna come? Em Rach Kim & Leah will b there. x Love u! Jake**_

Her heart swelled when she read it. Of 'course she was going to go; she hadn't seen the guys in ages and she really missed hanging out with Leah and the other girls. She quickly text back;

'_**Ye cors ill come. Wt time? L Ness x'**_

She really does love Jake. She's known him her whole life. He has always been there for her and when she's not with him, even just for a moment, she really misses him when he goes on patrol is the worst because she don't know when he'll come back or if he will be hurt.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

'_**Just come after scl. Lv u x Jake'**_

She read it with a feeling of excitement spreading through her. Then she realized… She couldn't come straight after school.

'_**I will be a bit l8. Cheer pratice. Soz. Cya l8r luve u 3 Ness x**_

Ness loves going to La Push but as head Cheerleader she couldn't exactly just miss practice.

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

_**No worries babe. Cya. Lv u x Jake**_

Ness sighed as she got up and grabbed her cheerleading uniform on the way to the bathroom. She showered and got dressed. She dragged her hair into a tight high pony and did her make-up. She didn't wear much; Coach Jane didn't like it. She walked back to her room and grabbed her shoes and socks. She loves her shoes. They are like white trainers but with 4 inch heels. Coach Jane doesn't normally let them wear heels but she has amazing balance, seen as she is half vampire. She ran downstairs and kissed grandpa's cheek and grabbed a slice of toast off the side.

They exchanged their usual greetings. 'Good Morning's' and 'How'd you sleep's. But Ness could tell something was wrong with Charlie.

"Charlie what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothin' hun, just got a stressful day at work today." He answered, but Ness know he is holding something back.

"Charlie, don't lie to me, I can tell your holding something back. What is it?"

"Look Ness, it's just," he paused looking nervous, "I know I talk to her all the time and I look after you, but I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?" Ness asked incredulously.

"Keep the secret about you and your mom. She's coming soon and I have to keep it a secret about what she is and who you really are and… and…" She could tell he had been stressing about it for a while.

"Grandpa, Sue knows… Billy knows… everyone you talk to, apart from the people at work, know… so what's the problem? And mom's not coming for I don't know."

Just then his phone went off. Ness got up and washed my plate up. Just as Charlie answered his phone the landline rang. '_Gosh we are popular today.' _She picked up the phone and immediately met by a squeal of excitement.

'_Carlie! Carlie!"_

"Yes Cat it's me." She said laughing at her best friend.

Ness and Cat were inseparable. Her real name is Catori Chista Kanti Brown and she was a cheerleader and sings in the school show-choir. She was the one who got Ness into singing and, about two months ago, made Ness go to the choir and she assumed she would hate it, Ness was the most popular girl in school and show-choir was considered the club for the unpopular but she found that it was actually a lot of fun. The people there are amazingly talented and they are all really kind.

'_Carlie, can you do me a __**huge**__ favor?'_

"Yeah, sure Cat. What's up?"

'_I need a lift to school.'_

"Yeah, sure I'll give you a lift, but I'm gonna have to leave now."

Ness hung up the phone and ran upstairs. She stuffed a pair of blue shorts, a t-shirt and some coral sandals into her bag, grabbed her keys and phone and ran out the house giving Charlie a kiss on the way out.

Ness loved driving on the roads through Forks. It was so beautiful and relaxing, looking over the Olympic National Park. Before she knew it, Ness was waiting to cross Eagle Harbor. Another 45 minutes and she was off up Madison St, and after another 10 Ness was pulling into Cat's house. Ness got out and rang the door bell.

"Mom, its Carlie. See you after practice!" That's when Cat, appeared at the door and walked with Ness back to the car. "Hi Carlie!"

"Hi Catori, so how's it going?" She asked nodding her head towards the house that was quickly disappearing behind them.

"It's okay, I guess. Being an only child sucks."

"Hey, I'm an only child. It's not that bad." Ness reasoned.

"Yeah, but you spend all your time with that Native Tribe, and you talk like they're your family, so your not really an only child."

They continued talking like this for the rest of the drive. 10 minutes later saw the two girls pulling into a car space in the car park of 'Nathan Hale High School'. They got out and Cat looked at Ness, astonished.

"I still can't believe you can park this close to school and no-one takes the space."

"I can't believe no-one has tried to take the car." Ness drove a brand new state-of-the-art, Mercedes Night SL in black, a present from her dad after she passed her test a month ago.

"No-one would dare." Cat laughed.

As they entered the school, many people stopped to say 'hello' to Ness on the way to their lockers.

"God, you're so popular," Cat complained. "I kinda seem invisible; when you're around people ignore me."

"Aww come on Cat that's not true." Ness said putting her arm over Cat's shoulders and steered her towards their lockers. As Ness opened hers she continued, "You are fabulous and kind, you're smart and funny, pretty and talented. You have no reason to feel invisible

Cat had always had a problem with her self-esteem, she tried to hide it but Ness could tell.

Ness reached into her locker and grabbed her sunglasses. Cat grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards the mirror on the inside of the door, "Look at you." Ness looked in the mirror. Her lipstick was fading a bit. "You're perfect, ask anyone. All the girls wanna be you and all the boys wanna be with you. Plus you keep saying you're dating this Jacob kid, and I believe you, but there are people who don't, so the lads like you even more because they think you're free."

"Cat, what's really going on?" Ness asked turning round. Cat's eyes showed great sadness.

"It's nothing, sorry." She mumbled.

"Catori," Ness warned.

"Fine," she paused obviously not wanting to say what she was about to, "I broke up with Kyle last night."

"What, why!?" Ness asked astonished. She never particularly liked Kyle but as her best friend's boyfriend, she put up with it.

"Because…" she paused again, "He likes you." Tears streamed down her face.

Ness froze, _'Since when did Cat's boyfriend like her?'_ "How can you possibly know that?"

"Because he asked you out,"

"When?"

"At Pippa's party!"

"Oh…" Ness did remember him asking her out. But wait… "He was kaylied… everyone was. He was just responding to the insane amount of alcohol in his system. He meant nothing by it."

"Oh really," she didn't sound convinced, "I found out yesterday that he didn't drink at all that night, and that he was serious when he asked you out."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"I heard him talking to Kirsty after school." She was close to tears and Ness could tell.

"Oh Cat," Ness wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not really your fault," she sniffed pulling away, whipping her eyes on her sleeve. "I just wanted someone to vent to. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, it's fine." Ness said pulling out a wipe and my mascara from the depths of her my bag. "Mascara?"

"Thanks."

The teens mainly gossiped after that, about random happenings around school. But soon Ness got a text;

_**STOP GOSSIPING! Home rooms in 5 mins! Lol! Nath**_

"It's Nathan." Ness said turning off her phone and grabbing her books. "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

Ness put her bag of clothes in the locker and grabbed her pink Channel bag and put her phone, ipod, keys, make-up ect. into it. When she was done she looked in the mirror and closed the locker. Ness and Cat walked the 2 minute walk to homeroom. They still made it there before the teacher. They sat in their normal seat, second row from the back, right in front of Nathan.

"Hey, Nath." Ness greeted giving him a hug as she sat down, "Thanks for the warning."

"Your welcome," he grinned, "Where would you girls be without me, ey?"

"I dread to think." I laughed as I got a mirror out my bag and started to touch up my make-up.

"Swan, this is a school not a salon! Put it away!"

"Yes Mr. Moraline." She answered mechanically.

He wasn't the worst teacher in the school, which went to Mr. Smith the Biology teacher, but he was close.

He started with roll-call, like always, and then they recited the Pledge of Allegiance:

"_I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."_

"Ok," Mr. Moraline continued, "the tickets for Prom go on sale tonight but the flyers don't go out till Monday and as usual you will vote for Prom King and Queen on the night. Also, cheerleading practice after school today will be finishing early because Coach Lynch has other engagements. That's all, get to class." And with that they all went off to first lesson, Biology with Mr. Smith.

The three teens walked down the corridor to the science labs, "I don't want to go to Prom anymore." Cat stated.

"Why don't you want to go to Prom?" Nathan asked, shocked.

"Wait, Kyle didn't tell you?" Ness asked.

"Tell me what?!"

"I broke up with him last night."

She went on to tell Nathan exactly what happened. She looked grim saying all this.

"Oh Cat I am so sorry." Nathan answered.

"It's fine. I'm going to lesson. Bye you guys." And with that she walked off.

"I'm real worried Nath. She was looking forward to prom so much and now." Ness threw my hands up.

"Calm down, she'll be fine."

"Fine, fine!" She almost screamed. "She had her heart set on going to prom with someone and getting 'The Dance', but now she can't 'cause your idiot brother went and screwed everything up."

He put his arm around Ness' shoulders and gave her a squeeze. "Two things; 1) 'The Dance'?"

"Really, you have dated how many girls and you don't know about 'The Dance'?" he still looked confused so she continued, "The dance is when you slow dance at prom with someone you actually care about, not just a friend or some guy you barley know, who asked you and you didn't have the heart to say 'No'."

"Are you referring to Joe at Home-coming?"

"Was it that obvious?" She paused, "was there a number two?"

"Yeah," it was his turn to pause, "you don't think Cat really cared about Kyle, do you?"

"I donno. Doubt it. She kept telling us she did, but I don't think anyone actually believed her." Then Ness saw Mr. Smith coming down the corridor. "Gotta run. If I am late again, Smith is gonna kill me."

"Cya."

"Cya." And with that she ran into the class and throwing her bag onto the desk. She was just grabbing my book when Mr. Smith came walking in.

"Okay class, today we will be doing…" and right there is where Ness zone out. She was too worried about Cat and the dance to even care what he was talking about. Her dad taught her most of this before she was two. What seemed like two seconds later, Mr. Smith said, "Okay class, that's it for today. Hope you all ere taking notes. You can talk QUIETLY for the next few minuets till the bell."

That was when Ness' self-control; restraint from killing the person she was made to sit next to, started to slip. "So Car, I saw you talking to my brother before class."

Ness turned towards Kyle for the first time this lesson, "First my name is CarLIE, and second, yeah 'cause he is one of my best friends." She said it with all the hate she could without scaring him.

"So I don't know if you know, but Cat broke up with me last night."

"I know she told me this morning."

"Well, not that there is nothing stopping you, I'm taking you to Prom."

"Nothing stopping me, I have a boyfriend!"

"So you say."

"So it's true."

"Prove it."

"I can't."

"Fine."

Then the bell went and Ness grabbed her bag and headed out the door. Sadly, Kyle followed.

"So seriously why won't you go out with me?"

"Because I have a boyfriend." When he wouldn't leave, she turned and glared at him.

"Why is it?" he asked, ignoring what she had said, "you're cool, beautiful and popular. I'm cool, beautiful and popular. We are supposed to be together."

"Okay," she said dragging out the word. "First even if that was true I wouldn't be seen dead with you and second now that you've split with Cat no-one can stand you. So leave me alone don't talk to me again and fuck off." she said before storming in the opposite direction.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

"What's wrong Carlie?" It was second period and Ness was still fuming about what Kyle had said.

"If I see your brother again I will kill him, slowly!"

"What did he do now?" Cat asked from my other side.

"He only asked me out last lesson. Oh wait, he told me he was taking me to Prom."

"The nerve of him," Nath said, "but you wouldn't get mad about just that."

"He also followed me out of class." She told them both what happened. Their faces were identical masks of horror.

"How could he do that, to both of you?" Nath challenged.

"I donno."

The rest of the lesson went quietly and quickly. So did most of the day actually. That is until lunch.

During the day Kyle had told everyone he and Ness were dating but, very unlike our school, no-one believed him.

At lunch Sophie came up to her and said. "I know you're not really dating Kyle. You would never stoop that low."

"Hey!" Cat said.

"It's okay Cat, he brainwashed you." Everyone laughed at that.

"Could you say what just said to me, loud enough for Kyle to hear?" Ness laughed.

And to everyone's surprise she said a little louder, "Oh Carlie," the whole cafeteria went silent. "I just wanna let you know, I don't believe you're dating the jerk, Kyle. You would never end it with Jacob, he's too hot."

A stunned silence stayed in the room until everyone exploded with laughter.

"Sophie," Ness shouted over the noise, "how have you seen Jake?"

"You were in Port Angeles at the weekend and I saw him." She smiled at her, "He seemed nice. I gotta go, ya later." She waved as she walked away

The rest of the day flew by and before Ness knew it, she was at the top of a human pyramid.

"Come on girls." Coach Jane screamed into her megaphone.

Coach Jane Lynch was a woman of about 29 and was very strict but it got the best out of the girls. That's why they were the best.

"Girls, we need to master this by Wednesday." She yelled, "We have the biggest football game of the season and if we are not up to the standard people expect, we will be a laughing stock." She paused and looked Ness straight in the eye. "Carlie, come down."

She did as she was asked and launched herself onto the floor. "Yes coach?" she asked.

"I need you, as captain, to boast his team's moral. Do you understand?"

"Yes Coach, by Wednesdays game?"

"Yes. What are you planning?"

"I don't know yet, but I promise I will do it."

"I believe you." Then she lifted her megaphone to her mouth and talked to the squad. "Okay girls, we will meet Tuesday as usual. Get plenty off rest and eat healthy." And with that she got her bag of clothes from her locker before she walked into the changing room and claimed a shower. Half an hour later she was changed and applying her make-up.

"Bye Carlie," Ness turned and came face-to-face with Cat.

"See you on Monday." She gave her a hug as she left with Brittany.

2 hours later Ness was pulling into 1st beach.

"Hi Ness!" She turned as soon as she was out of the car she saw Quil walk up with Claire.

"Hi Claire!" She said while giving Quil a hug

"Oh my gosh Ness," he said gazing longingly at her car, "When did you get it?"

"My dad sent it last week."

"It's amazing." He said as they started walking back towards the group. As soon as they got close Quil ran up to the other guys and started telling them all about Ness' new car.

Ness walked over to Jake and gave him a hug and kiss 'Hello'. "How are you?" he asked.

"Stressed, you know High school is more trouble than it's worth." At that Leah came up to them and gave Ness a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?"

"I'm good thanks. How was school?"

"Well let's just say if I survive the rest of the year I will be amazed." Ness laughed.

We talked for a bit until Sam and Emily came over, "Hi Ness, long time, no see."

"I know Sam; I will try to come down more." She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually Jake, I need to talk to you." They walked away talking, probably about pack stuff.

Emily sat down on a log, patting the space next to her. Ness and Leah sat either side.

"What's up Em?"

"Ness, I'm worried about Seth."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Leah, he said he would be here at 4. He is an hour and a half late and he is never late for anything."

"I know Em, but he can look after himself. He will be fine." Ness assured her. She glanced at Leah, she was pale and her eyes showed deep sadness. "Leah, he will be fine."

"I know, but what if he is hurt or worse," she gulped, "What will I tell mom? I was supposed to be looking after him and he said he would be 5 minuets and he never came back."

"Where did he go?" Ness asked starting to get worried.

"He said he was going for a drive and he said he would be back in a bit."

Just then a car pulled into the car park and Charlie called, "Come on everyone we are off to Billy's for dinner."

Ness stood and only then did she notice how many people were actually there. She saw all of the pack, apart from Seth, along with Kim, Sara (Embry's Girlfriend), Rachel, Claire and her sister Lizzy and loads more. Most of the non-wolves looked tired. The only cars that were here was her car and Charlie's new jeep. I say new, it is a few years old now. Ness' car only seats 2 including her and Charlie's seats 5 including him.

Leah followed my gaze, "You take Emily back, and I'll run."

"You sure?" Ness asked.

"Of course, she needs it more than me."

"Thanks Lee."

"My pleasure." And with that she walked off towards Jakes house.

"Come on, Em." Ness encouraged. She still looked worried, she also looked a bit ill. There was defiantly something she wasn't telling me. "Emily… Emily… Emily!" Ness had to shout, get her attention, "come on, we are going to Jakes."

"Okay," she said in a small voice getting up. "How are we getting there?"

"I'm giving you a lift in my car."

"Okay, thanks."

"Ness!" She turned and Quil, carrying Claire, was running to where they were. "Can you take Claire back with you please?" He almost begged. "There is no room with Charlie."

"Yeah, sure but she will have to sit on Em's lap."

"Thanks Ness." He said handing her Claire who was slowly drifting off to sleep. Quil ran off after the rest of the pack leaving Ness and Emily to bring up the rear.

They walked in silence to the car and got in. Emily's silence continued during the ride to Jake's. Ness did have a conversation with Claire about school. Even though she is small, she is actually 9, nearly 10. With growing up around people who are unnaturally strong she was always carried around. I guess she could be called spoilt but she knows how to behave.

In the next few minuets they had arrived and had greeted everyone there. It seemed that every parent of every pack member was there, except for Sam's. Even Embry's mom was there, even though she still didn't know the secret. I set Claire down and went into the kitchen to help Billy with dinner.

"We're having Ragu. Super secret recipe, handed down for generations." Billy answered when Ness asked what we were going to eat.

"Billy, Jake already told me that Ragu has only been in the family for about 3 generations."

Billy laughed at this, "Trust Jake to ruin the surprise."

"Do you need any help?" She asked.

"Sure Ness, you can start boiling the water." And with that, the two cooked harmoniously together for about an hour, only being interrupted by Jake who came to say 'hi' and was immediately beaten back by Billy who kept saying that no-one will know the recipe. It made Ness wonder why she was allowed to know.

Ness served the food onto the plates, there was 40 altogether, and put a few plated on Billy's lap. He wheeled himself in handing out the plates.

"No Billy," She scolded as he headed back to the kitchen, "I'll get the rest, you stay and chat." He did as he was told and didn't follow. Within 15 minuets everyone had their dinner and Ness was sitting on the floor leaning against the sofa with Emily on one side and Jake on the other. We were just chatting about our day ect. when Sue asked, "Where's Seth?"

"The whole room went silent, "Where's Seth?" Sue repeated.

At the same moment Ness' phone beeped.

_**I will b bac 2moz! Soz 4 worryin u! Got a sprise 4 u all 2moz!**_

_**Seth**_

"He's okay," Ness announced. Everyone's eyes were on her. "He just text me; he said he will be back tomorrow, he is sorry for worrying us but he has a surprise for us all."

"I wonder what the surprise is." Collin asked his arm around his imprint. "What could be more important to Seth, than this?" No-one could think of an answer.

Ness' phone beeped again.

_**B at Jakes at midday. Tell the pac.**_

_**Seth**_

She quickly typed back.

_**Will do! Cya 2moz**_

_**Ness x**_

"He's okay," Ness repeated. "He will be here midday tomorrow. He wants the pack there."

The room visibly relaxed; everyone except Emily. Ness leaned over and asked, "Emily, what's wrong, you've been acting weird all day."

"Come with me," she said grabbing her hand. As she led Ness out, Emily looked over at Sam and nodded. She took her to Jakes workshop. "Ness," she started, "I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God, Emily. That's amazing."

"You don't understand," she paused. "When we start a family, Sam can't go running round being the leader."

"Oh," Ness had always known that Jake would become Alpha, she had been told the story of the two packs that was now a quileute legend, but she hadn't thought it would be so soon.

"It will be after Rachel and Paul's wedding though, after Rebecca has gone home." She paused looking at me, "I know it's a lot to take in, but we need to ask if it okay."

"It's not up to me." Ness answered, "It's up to Jake, and it's his life."

"No, you're his life." She corrected, "And this will affect you too. You will become the 'momma wolf' as Embry calls me."

Ness let that sink in; her in charge of the pack.

"I will help you; if you come round our house every-so-often. You will do amazing. You were born for this."

"_We Are Not Called Upon To Do All The Good That Is Possible, But Only That Which We Can Do__." __Theodore Guerin._

**A/N**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and if you do can you either review, like, follow ect. Or go onto the Facebook page and leave a comment / like! **

** pages/Life-Goes-On-The-Next-Step-For-Jacob-And-Renesmee/491894864204863?ref=hl**

**By the way Catori is the Hopi name for **_**'Spirit'**_**, Chista means **_**'Fair'**_** and Kanti is an Algonquin name for **_**'Sings'**_**.**

**Next Chapter – There's No Secrets between Friends **


	2. There's No Secrets between Friends

**A/N**** ^_^**

**OK, I know that it has been ages since I updated, but I have been under a lot at school; exams, leavers assembly ect. So I apologize.**

Chapter 2 – There's No Secrets between Friends

3rd Person

31st May 2013 (Evening)

'_There is no surprise more magical than the surprise of being loved.' Charles Morgan_

The night went smoothly after that bomb was dropped. When Ness came back in it was clear that Sam had taken Jake out the front door as her and Emily were heading out the back. It was also clear that Emily and Sam both wanted no one to know until Rachel and Paul's wedding was safely out the way.

Ness talked a bit with those of the imprints she didn't know as well. She found out that Ella and Ellie, the twins, were extremely close. They moved from the Cherokee reservation 6 months ago after they ran into Collin and Brady on the beach and 'abracadabra' true love!

She also talked to Amelia and Charlotte, who were also sisters. Amelia is the oldest but when she was 6 months old her parents adopted 2 month old Lottie. Amelia was born on the Squaxin reservation in Washington State but Lottie wasn't. They imprinted on Don and Nate a year and a half ago. Ness was pleasantly surprised that she had a lot in common with them. They reminded Ness of her and Cat.

At about midnight they all left to give Billy some sleep. Ness fell asleep thinking about what Emily had said. Her dreams were filled with the Pack and La Push, of Jake making the decisions Sam normaly would.

1st June 2013

Ness was awoken by her phone beeping, again. She looked at it and sighed. Kyle Jones. She deleted the text and was about to text Nathan to tell him to control his twin, when the time caught her eye. 10:30 am. She had to be at Jakes in an hour. She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. She was washed and dressed by 11:15am, a new record for me, and was eating my breakfast at lightning speed. As soon as she was done, she grabbed her bag and keys and ran through the rain to her car. The 15 minutes journey took a little over 5.

"Sorry." She apologized opening the door oh Jakes house, shaking her umbrella outside and leaving it by the heater. "He hasn't got here yet, has he?"

"Not yet." Jake replied, giving his girlfriend a quick hug and kiss, "Do you want a drink?"

"It's okay, I'll get it." And with that Ness walked over to the kitchen, put her bag down on the counter and grabbed a glass. As she was filling it, the front door opened and I girl's voice echoed into the silent room. "Hi." It said.

Then Seth said, "I imprinted," Ness could tell he was smiling. "Her name is Catori."

Ness dropped her glass. It shattered on the floor.

Ness ran into the room, everyone was looking at her, and stopped when she saw the figure by the door. Catori looked at Ness and her eyes widened. "CARLIE!?"

"CAT!"

Ness ran and gave her a huge hug. When we broke apart everyone was looking confused.

"Wait," Seth broke the silence, "You're Carlie?"

Cat looked really confused. "Right," Ness started to explain, "Carlie is my middle name and Swan is my mom's maiden name. My first name is Renesmee. At the start of the school year I asked the teachers to just call me Carlie because no one can pronounce Renesmee." She still looked confused. Then it clicked. Ness turned to Seth. "You haven't told her?"

"I told her about the pack, but not about you… that's not my secret to tell." Ness was so grateful for this; she wanted Cat to hear about her life from her not from anyone else. She grabbed Cat's hand and sat down on the sofa with her. "Ok," she started, "Did Seth tell you about the vampire family who lived around here a few years ago?" Cat nodded. "Well, Bella and Edward… they are my parents."

Cat just sat there staring at Ness as though she had just grown another head. When she finally spoke she sounded scared, "You… you're… a... v…vamp…pire?"

Ness looked at her best friend and her heart sunk. "No," she admitted, "I am half vampire. My mother gave birth to me while she was still human. She was changed just after, which saved her life."

"Okay." Cat said quietly. She now refused to look Ness in the eye. Ness felt her heart brake.

"I know it's weird," Ness said, desperately trying to make her friend more comfortable. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, it's just that…"

"Let's face it, I wouldn't believe you." She interrupted. "I only believe you know because I know magic exists." She smiled slightly as she looked over her shoulder at Seth.

Ness let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not Car... Ness. You're my best friend." She paused looking around the room at everyone's smiling faces. "So," she continued, "This is the native pack you spend all your time is?"

"Yeah, this is Jake," Ness answered, putting her hand on his thigh. Cat gave a small smile, remembering Sophie's comment from the other day. "That's Sam and his wife Emily, Leah – Seth's big sister, Jared and his wife Kim, Paul and his soon-to-be wife Rachel – who is Jacob's sister. That's Quil with Claire, Embry and Sara, Daniel, Kevin and Grace, Keith and Mia, Chogan, Collin and Ella, Brady and Ellie, Don and Amelia, Eli, and Nate and Charlotte." Ness pointed each person out as she introduced them. Everyone smiled at her as they were being introduced and it really made Cat feel welcome.

Then the front door opened and Billy rolled in with Charlie and Sue, all dripping with rain water.  
"Hi guys."

"Hi gramps," Ness answered without thinking.

"GRAMPS!" Cat almost shouted, turning around slightly to look at Charlie.

"Oh, yeah," Ness said, laughing slightly, "my mom is sort of his daughter."

Cat looked quickly between Ness and Charlie. "But…you're…and he's…too young…granddad…"  
"I age quickly." Ness said simply. "I was born September 10th 2006."

"2006!" Cat shouted. "But that means you are only 6 years old!"

"Well, nearly 7." Ness smiled, "I still think, act, look, and feel like I'm 18; well sometimes older."  
Cat was still confused but seemed to be controlling it better.

Charlie looked over the back of the sofa. "Hi Catori, what are you doin' here, chick?"

"Hi Charlie, Seth invited me."

Sue raised an eyebrow at her son. "Okay," Seth said, "the reason I didn't come home last night was because… I imprinted."

"That's Seth and Leah's mom Sue, and Jakes dad Billy." Ness whispered to Cat. She nodded. Ness put an arm around Cat's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "I know it must be difficult, but once you get to know everyone, you will realize how perfect it is." Cat looked Ness straight in the eyes with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes, "I know." She said in a barley audible whisper.

She rose to her feet and walked over to Charlie and gave him a hug. Sue then turned to her and opened her arms and invited her into a hug, and into the family.

Cat then went over to Billy and gave him a hug too. Everyone had a big smile on their faces but when Cat turned around everyone suddenly started talking to random people. Ness turned to Jake after seeing a blush flood onto Cat's face.

Jake smiled and mouthed, 'She seems nice.'

Ness held out her hand. _"She is." _She told him using her gift. She also showed him some of her favorite memories of Cat, showing him just how much of a good person she is.

Ness turned around and saw Cat looking extremely nervous and Ness knew just what to do. As if she had read Ness' mind, Leah walked up to her and said, "She looks scared."

"Leave it to me." Ness assured her. She walked behind Cat and said, "My gosh Cat, that dress is stunning."

Her face immediately lit up. "Yeah, I got it yesterday after school from that cute, new little boutique in the mall on Pine Street. It was only $280."

"Really?" Ness asked, genuinely surprised. The dress was a beautiful, purple skater dress with flowers over it was worth at least $350. "That's amazing!"

They talked for a while about fashion and different clothes until Cat noticed Leah looking at her funny. "You think I'm a spoilt brat don't you?" Leah didn't answer but her facial expression gave away the answer. "I'm not, I assure you. It's just… my dad works for a big lawyer firm and is never ever at home. He makes loads of money and doesn't spend any of it. He is a horrible person who doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself, so I exploit his bank account." She smiled innocently, "I call it my B of D…Bank of Dad."

"Where do you live?" Sue asked, concerned that her son's soul mate may be living over 100 miles away.

"Comstock Street in Seattle." Catori answered. "It's a nice house to live. Shame I didn't get a say in the decoration." Leah looked shocked, she was aware that that street was full of expensive houses. "We move around a lot. I was born here but we moved to New York when I was 6, we then moved to Miami 3 years later and stayed for two years, then back to Seattle. We have been here ever since." She smiled at that. "Dad was talking about moving to Chicago this summer, but I have convinced him to stay for another year. That way he and Yu can go to Chicago, and I can go wherever the hell I like."

"Yu?" Billy asked, "Is your mother Hopi?"

"Yeah," she answered, "she got a scholarship for early admissions into Arizona State Collage to do languages and Native American culture. That's where she met dad. He was doing a lecture for the law students. A month later she got pregnant. Dad insisted they get married after mom refused to get rid of it. So they did. None of her family was invited to the wedding and they moved here. Mom hasn't seen any of them since. I talk to some of my cousins occasionally and so does mom, but dad has know idea. We don't know what he would do if he ever found out."

"What was your mother's name?" Billy asked intrigued.

"Lorraine, Lorraine Youvella." Cat answered confused.

"Lorraine… Lorraine…" Billy muttered deep in thought. "Wait, as in Kasa's daughter?"

"How do you know my Grandmother?" Cat asked.

"We have known each other since we were small. Her father is the Chief of the tribe." Billy informed everyone. "They were in La Push about ten years ago. Don't you remember, Jake, Quil, and Embry? Kasa was the woman who told you off for play fighting in the house."

Jacob pulled a face, "I don't like her." He moaned, "She told me off. We were only playing!"

Ness walked over to him and stood behind him. "Aww, did the big mean lady tell you off?" she joked, reaching over the sofa and giving him a backwards hug. Jake nodded, "Aww poor you."

Everyone laughed and the conversation moved towards collage.

"Where are you thinking of going, Cat?" Sue asked, desperate to know more about this girl who, she knew, would be around for a long time.

"Well, I'm thinking of Julliard, obviously, the American Conservatory Theatre in Frisco, The Institute of the Arts in California or maybe Carnegie Mellon School of Drama in Pittsburg." She answered, "I want to study Musical Thetre."

"Wow," Sue said, clearly impressed. "There really far away."

"Yeah, they are quite far away," Cat turned to look at Ness with puppy dog eyes, "But if I had a faster car, it would take no time at all."

"No Cat," Ness said, "I don't want to go to college, let alone one on the other side of the country. I know you think I'm lying, but I'm not. I love it here, so why would I leave?"

"But you would love it." Cat insisted, "You love performing. When you sing… you are just so happy and you are so talented. Please Carlie."

"Not Cat." Ness answered defiantly, "By all means, go to college, but I'm not coming too. And you won't be on your own; Nathan is thinking about putting the University of San Francisco as his second."

"Yeah, like he won't get is football scholar. He's been football captain since his second year. That's the youngest in Nathan Hale history."

"Yeah, I know." Ness looked at Cat with pity. "Sorry."

"Ness," Nate said, "We didn't know you performed."

"Yeah, just a bit though." Ness answered shyly.

"Just a bit!" Cat interrupted, shocked. "She's the lead female singer in show choir; she's also the best dancer like… ever. She's brilliant!"

Silence followed her words. A warm feeling spread across Ness' face. She raised a hand to her cheek and touched it. She just stood there looking confused. Suddenly, warm strong hands wrapped around her waist and a warm breath was at her ear, "You're blushing." Jake answered her unspoken question. She touched his arm, replaying the feeling that had momentarily flooded her face, mixed with confusion.

He smiled at her and she leaned back into his scorching embrace. He tightened his grip on her waist, giving her a backwards hug. _"I love you." _She told him. "Love you too." He whispered.

The rest of the day went by quickly; they all talked about random things. Ness spoke with Rachel about her up-and-coming wedding. I was going to be a bridesmaid. We were having the same argument.

"No Rach," Ness moaned, "I will buy my own bridesmaid dress, please. Consider it an early wedding present,"

"Fine," she gave in smiling, "When do you want to go to buy them?"

"Wait," Ness said shocked, "You're letting me come with you?"

"Of course I am." She said, "You have the best fashion sense of everyone I know. I value your opinion." Ness smiled, honored. "Should we go tomorrow?" Ness nodded eagerly.

A few hours later, everyone was sitting around on the floor, tables, chairs, anything really, and Ness, Leah and Cat were just chatting about school and stuff while trying to balance their plates on their knees when Emily stood up, still holding Sam's hand. "Listen guys, we've got something to tell you." She paused looking nervous, "I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

A shocked silence followed her words and once everyone had recovered, they were both stampeded with people ready to congratulate them.

X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X X~X

Ness slept soundly that night, dreaming of white flowers, basinets and parties.

2nd May 2013

Ness woke on time for once, and was able to have a long shower and she took a while picking her outfit. She ended up wearing a pale dress with a tan cardigan and a tan belt. She slipped on her 6 inch tan heels and grabbed her tan clutch bag.

She went downstairs and into the kitchen. The clock read 9:30am. She had an hour until she was scheduled to meet Rachel at her house.

She started frying bacon, eggs and sausage when Charlie came down.

"Hey kiddo." He greeted. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Morning," Ness replied and continued to explain her day to her grandfather.

She served up breakfast and they ate in silence. After she'd finished, she still had half an hour to kill before she met Rachel, so she went upstairs and started her homework. It took her all of 10 minutes so she fluttered around the house collecting her phone and purse, doing her hair and her makeup.

At 20 past 10 she jumped in her car and was speeding down the road to La Push. I stopped outside, got out and walked over to the door. Paul answered and said, "Hey Ness, she'll be ready in a bit, come on in."

Ness talked with Paul for about 10 minutes, just enjoying catching up with him. She found out that his mom was arriving in a week, a week before the wedding.

Rachel then joined them wearing cut-off jeans, a t-shirt and sandals.

"You know," Rachel said grabbing a slice of toast, "I knew there was a reason I didn't go out with you much."

"What's that then?" Ness asked laughing.

"'Cause you always look amazing." She answered with a slight annoyance in her voice.

"Err…Thank you?" Ness asked. Everyone laughed as Ness got up and followed Rachel out of the house.

Today, the girls were on a mission; to pick up Rachel's wedding dress, all the Bridesmaid dresses and any accessories that they might need.

They got to the dress shop just after 2 pm and Rachel went off to try it on. She walked into the front room and she looked… "Wow!" was all Ness could say. "It's perfect, Paul's gonna love it."

At that she grinned, "I know."

They talked for about half an hour longer, analyzing every inch of the dress and deciding how they would do her hair. Rachel then got changed and made their way to the bridesmaid shop.

There will be four bridesmaids for the wedding; Rebecca, Emily, Ness and Leah. they only got the measurements for the dresses last week because Rebecca is 6 months pregnant. They had to guess how big she would be for the wedding. The dress that Rachel had chosen was a loose fitted dress so as to accommodate for her growing stomach. It was a beautiful plum colour with thick straps and a purple ribbon under the bust. It had a deep V-neck line but wasn't offensively. Rachel had decided that all the bridesmaid dresses would be the same colour but different styles.

Emily's dress was strapless, fitted to below the bust then fanned out in a mullet style with a ribbon around the waist. It was also the exactly the same colour as Rebecca's

Leah's dress was a-symmetric with a row of flowers over the shoulder. It was a floaty dress with a ribbon under the bust and it fell around her thighs.

Ness completely fell in love with her dress; it showed of her personality perfectly. It was short, strapless with a diamante pattern around the waist.

They spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for random stuff. Well Ness shopped, Rachel just browsed. Ness has felt bad sometimes, I would shop and shop and spend loads of money without a care. Her family had been putting $5 000 a week into a bank account for her since she was born, and they still gave her a credit card to all of their accounts all over the world. If you include the presents she gets randomly, she is set for her whole, stretched out life. But her friends in La Push don't have that luxury. They struggle, they save and they still, even though they don't have much, share. She shares her stuff with them too. She gave Quil her old car, she buys them clothes and stuff but she has to be careful. She doesn't want to offend them. That's another reason Cat joined their pack family. She is like Ness; she has never had to worry, financially, ever. Yet she still manages to be a kind-hearted and loving person. Ness was glad that her best friend had Seth. The fates really knew what they were doing when they put those two together. They are two of the kindest people Ness knew and it couldn't have happened at a better time. Cat's brake-up with Kyle had really broken her confidence. Ness hadn't realised how much her life had bothered Cat, but when she ranted to Ness on Friday it made her realize how hard she had made her relationship. Ness was always talking about La Push, Charli, her parents. She knew that Cat had a bad home life, her dad always worked and when he was home he would argue with her mother. They were always fighting.

They arrived back in Forks at 5 pm. They had decided, on the ride back, that they would put all the wedding stuff at the big house, the house the Cullen's had lived in years before. None of the pack would go there, apart from Jacob if Ness was there, and Leah, who would only go there to hang out with Ness. All the girls had decided to spend the night before the wedding there with take out Pizza, alcohol and Karaoke.

As soon as we arrived, Ness grabbed the bags, while Rachel grabbed the dresses and they ran into her dad's old room. She loved the room; it had huge windows that covered the whole wall. The setting sun was just visible through the right-hand side. You could see the river meandering through the Olympic National Park with the mountains. The right wall was still full of her father's CD's; she was always amazed at it in her younger days. The stereo system was also there exactly where her father put it. The sofa was pushed towards the wall by the door and a huge four poster bed was in the centre of the room with purple drapes around the top and purple curtains hanging to the floor.

Ness shook her shoes off her feet and let the gold carpet cushion them as she walked to the shelf and opened the door, set back into the shelves. If you didn't know it was there you wouldn't have seen it from the door.

She stepped into what was now, her wardrobe. She would come down here once a week at least and swap clothes, take some clothes from her room at Charlie's and swap them with unused clothes from here. She would come here to get ready for a party or special occasion. Ness, like her aunt Alice, didn't like to wear anything more than once. This, though, could sometimes not be avoided, especially if you needed to wear uniforms.

She put all of the shopping on the floor at the back hanging them up while Rachel hung her wedding dress and the bridesmaid dresses up. When Ness was finished, she walked behind Rachel and put her hands on the older woman's shoulders, looking at the dress. "We will be back when Rebecca arrives."

"But that's in like a week." Rachel complained.

"Calm down." Ness laughed, "Come on, we need to get to the beach, so hurry."

They put the wedding dress back into the dress bag. Before they knew it, they were driving down the road by Rachel's home. When they stopped, Rachel jumped out and ran to the door and peeked in. "Paul?" Ness heard her shout. She then turned her head to the younger girl and shook it. Paul wasn't there. He must have already left to go to the beach. Rachel needed to be home alone while she E-mailed Rebecca the pictures of the dresses. Rach didn't want Paul to see anything so she worked on her ninja skills to order flowers ect.

As Ness pulled into the parking lot, she heard the low whistles of appreciation coming from Eli and Chogan. They were like Jake in the way that they love cars. They both used Jakes garage daily. Between the 3 of them; Eli, Chogan and Jake, they wanted to start a La Push garage, I thought it would be a good idea, and of course those on the reservation loved it because then they don't have to go all the way to Dowling's and they were really expencive.

As Ness walked towards the group she noticed those who were missing; Rachel was at her home and would be here after collecting Billy, Amelia and Lottie couldn't make it off the Squaxic Reservation, but where Seth and Cat was… 'Actually,' Ness thought, 'I don't want to know.'

When Ness reached them Eli and Chogan looked at her with longing. "Go on." She said. The pair ran straight past Ness and almost dive bombed her car. "There insane." She stated, walking up to the rest of the pack giving everyone a hug. She saved the biggest hug for last. Ness practically fell into Jacob's warm waiting arms. She had been missing him all day. It had been almost 17 hours since she last saw him. It doesn't sound like long but to me it felt like an eternity.

"I missed you too." He whispered. That's when she realised that her hand was on his neck, so everything she had been thinking had been played through her into him. She giggled, lately she had been forgetting about her little gift. _"Where's Seth and Cat?"_ she asked silently.

"God knows." Jake laughed.

"Ness!" Ness turned; Leah was walking towards Ness and sat on the log next to her. "I think you need to talk to Cat."

"Why?" Ness questioned.

"Because she was at ours today, we were talking to her and she seemed… overwhelmed."

"Come on Leah, she's just found out she's dating wolf boy and her best mate is a half vampire." Ness explained.

"I guess you're right." She sat thinking for a while. "Can you still talk to her?"

"'Course I will. Here she is." Ness looked in amazement at Cat; she looked… different, but she couldn't think why. As she walked closer it clicked; she looked natural. Normally, she wore heels and expensive clothes. She does her hair and make-up, but tonight… She was just so different. She was wearing black trackie bottoms, white trainers and a white vest top under one of Seth's blue hoodie. It really suited her. She wore no make-up and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Hey," she said as she got closer. She sounded nervous almost.

"Hi, what's wrong?" Ness asked. Cat just lifted her arms and indicated her clothes in response. "Aww, come on. It's not that bad. It's just… different." Ness assured.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling a little. "It's actually really comfy."

"So I expect you to be wearing it to school tomorrow?" Ness joked.

"Err…" She pretended to think, "No." Both girls laughed at this. The sheer idiocy of it was hilarious.

That's when Billy rolled up with Rachel, and sat at the far side of Jacob, the rightful head of the circle.

'_It's the friends you can call up at 4am that matter.' Marlene Dietrich._

**A/N**** ^_^**

**So there you have it, Cat knows the secret. Please, please, please review! I love to receive them and it really does make my update quicker!**

**Happy 4****th**** July to all of you who are American! Even though I am not, I am still wearing the American flag on my t-shit to show my respect and celebration!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it and if you do can you either review, like, follow ect. Or go onto the Facebook page and leave a comment / like! (Just replace '.' with a full stop '.'  
****pages/Life-Goes-On-The-Next-Step-For-Jacob-And-Ren esmee/491894864204863?ref=h**

**Next Chapter – History**


End file.
